End of life as we know it
by Ripplerose
Summary: Lily Evans is scary when she wakes up in the morning. She's not a morning person. But when you hurt her friends...Run. Nothing is scarier than a furious Lily Evans. Don't mess with Lily, and NEVER mess with the Marauders. They are a fearsome combo.
1. Chapter 1: Unexpected help

Chapter 1: Attacks and unexpected helpers

"James I know you hate to do this, but could you PLEASE tone it down? Some of us actually intend to pass 6th year!"

"Ah, you'll pass all your N.E.W.T's anyway Moony." The black haired teen replied breezily, ruffling his spiky locks and blinking his hazel eyes, trying to look innocent.

"Unlike poor Peter." Sarcasm dripped from Sirius's voice. The tall haughty boy reclined on an arm chair, balancing it on 2 legs. He jabbed his finger in the direction of Peter Pettigrew, a short blond boy with watery eyes who seemed on the verge of a nervous breakdown. "Poor kid seems to need your help with his charms homework Prongs." With a sigh, James Potter got up and took a seat next to the youngest of the group, took one look at his work so far, face palmed and groaned. Apparently Pettigrew was going to need more help than he'd thought.

Remus Lupin sighed, rolling his brown eyes and returned to his Potions textbook, his short terra cotta hair falling into his eyes again. As much as he disliked Severus Snape (or "Snivellus" as he and his fellow Marauders frequently called him) the sallow skinned boy was a genius at Potions. And if they hadn't hated each other's guts, (and he hadn't feared deadly retribution from James and Sirius) Remus would have asked for Snape's help on his homework. The common room was quiet for a while. Most of the students were either outside having snowball fights or in the hallways helping the teachers decorate for Christmas.

With the holidays coming up, most of the teachers had decided to ease up a little on the homework. This didn't stop Lupin from studying for his finals. He desperately wanted to prove he was a good student despite his "furry problem". One student he hadn't seen lately was Lily Evans. She was a good student, fairly popular, and hated James Potter with a fiery passion. Personally, Remus thought James might be wasting his time trying to impress the kindly red head.

As the Marauders sat in the common room of Gryffindor tower, the relaxed atmosphere was suddenly cut through by an outraged shriek. Lupin, James and Sirius immediately jumped to their feet, wands at the ready. Pettigrew shrank back into the cushions of the chair as if hiding. He was the worst duelist among them, and was extremely tentative. As the other three trained their wands on the porthole, another yell of rage was heard, and then a slapping noise. Stepping forward slightly to see if he could hear more, James came face to face with an absolutely FURIOUS Lily Evans.

Her red hair was dripping with purple muck and her robes were stained with something green and slimy. Dark patches of dirt and something else covered her usually rosy cheeks. And her green eyes were snapping with rage and humiliation.

"Evans?" James stared opened mouthed, nearly dropping his wand in surprise. Sirius and Remus lowered their wands and looked at the sopping wet girl standing before them. Remus, being the only Marauder Lily was truly on friendly terms with, came forward slowly.

"Lily?" he asked quietly. "What happened?"

The girl stood for a few more moments completely silent, not long, but enough time to make the four boys feel slightly uncomfortable.

"Potter." She stated in a dangerously calm voice.

"Yes..?" James answered slightly fearful.

"Why do the Slytherins seem to think we are dating?" Sirius dropped to the ground laughing and Remus gave an amused smile while he went to fetch some towels for Lily. James just stood gaping at the girl.

"What?"

"They think we're dating! They decided that to get at you, they're going to attack _me_ with different sludges that I'm frankly scared to know what they're made of! How on _earth_ did they get the idea that I would date an idiot like you?" Sirius recovered from his fit of giggles and trotted over to Lily.

"Evans."

"And I mean _really!_ We both have standards!"

"Evans!"

"What?" She screamed at Sirius.

"You're bleeding." He stated calmly. Underneath her mud covered cheeks, a slight blush was just visible.

"Sorry." She shot him a slightly apologetic look.

"Lily, sit down okay?" Lupin had returned with several towels and a washcloth.

"Remus, really its fine."

"Sit." His voice was gentle, but it was clearly a command. Too tired to disobey, Lily sat down on the carpet leaning against the sofa. James sat right above her on the cushions. Grabbing one of the towels from his werewolf best friend, James began to massage the messy goo from her hair. Sirius was inspecting the cuts and bruises on her knees and wrists while Remus was gently washed the muck off her face.

Lily couldn't help but close her eyes. In a weird way, this felt good. Never in her wildest dreams had she ever thought that she, Lily Evans would be treated this way by the Marauders that she disliked so much. The feel of James's hands on her hair was soothing and she tried to swallow the sigh of contentment as the wet towel went down the nape of her neck and brushed underneath her scarlet tresses.

"Lily, who did this to you?" Remus queried as he lightly rubbed the dirt from her nose.

"I didn't recognize them. But I did get in a good slap. So if you see anyone who's a Slytherin with a black eye tomorrow, he was one of them." The faint smile of satisfaction on her face made a grin appear on James's.

"Gosh Evans, you're so danger prone!" Sirius teased lightly, trying to relax her as he applied bandages to the cuts on her wrists. She gave a slight chuckle and a wince.

"This is coming from the boy who ended up hanging upside down from the top of the Quidditch bleachers?" She retorted sleepily, her eyes still closed.

"I still say that it was Mary's fault. If she hadn't startled me with those eyes of hers…" The playboy trailed off with a nostalgic look in his dark eyes. With a last pat on her ankle where the final Band-Aid had been placed, he gave a wily grin. "Well, I'm off to bed. I'm tired, and to be honest, I'm going to have to drag Peter with me." He nodded toward the tiny boy asleep behind the couch. "Night all." With a daring smile and a wink at James, Sirius slid an arm under Peter's and clambered up the steps to the boy's dormitory.

Finishing the cleaning of Lily's face, and limbs, Remus gave her a kind smile.

"Lily, are you really okay?" The girl in question sighed.

"Yeah, I suppose so. But if you _do _see a Slytherin with a bruise around they're eye, would you mind jinxing him for me? It's going to take weeks to get the rest of that purple out of the back of my hair!"

With a slight laugh, her friend stood up. "I'll keep my eyes open then. Just be careful alright? You'd think with the way you and James fight, people would get the picture by now…Oh well. I'm off to sleep. And before that," he walked up to the desk where Peter and James had been pouring over Charms work.

"What are you doing?" Lily and James chorused. They looked at each other for a second then they're heads snapped back to their friend.

"Well, Peter isn't going to pass exams if he's studying wrong answers is he?" The brown haired teen closed the books and put papers in folders, shaking his head tolerantly. "And now, I really am going to sleep. He can thank me later. Night you two." With a nod and a smile Remus Lupin was up the stairs and in the boy's dormitory.

Lily and James sat alone in front of the fire place, both wrapped up in their own thoughts. Deciding to break the tension, James spoke:

"So you got a good smack in then?" This elicited a giggle from the red head.

"Yeah. I don't get it though…" She trailed off yawning. "You know you don't have to keep doing that right? I can wash it again tomorrow." James was still cleaning gunk out of her hair.

"Yeah, but you're gonna have to sleep like this then. And One: That'd be totally gross. Two: Like you told Remus, it'll take ages to wash out. So I'm giving you a hand." Pulling another chunk of sludge out of her hair, he grimaced then showed her the towel.

"I don't even _want_ to know what that is." Lily shuddered, pushing the towel away from her face. "God, I really will murder whoever did this…" Without realizing it, Lily was leaning fully against the cushions again and her eyes were closed. James kept rubbing methodically, and he smiled slightly when he saw that the girl with scarlet tresses and a spirit of fire had fallen asleep. When he'd gotten all of the sludges out from her hair that he could see, James sat down on the floor next to the sleeping girl and gave Lily a quick once over. Her heart shaped face was marred with a few scratches. But they would soon heal with time. Cuts and scrapes were all over her arms and legs. She hadn't been wearing her school robes but instead a long sleeved black shirt with the words "Give Peace a Chance" stitched in rhinestones across the back and a pair of jeans that had probably once been navy blue, but now seemed slightly tie-dye after the Slytherins' "revenge." Bandages administered by Sirius had been placed over the worst wounds. All in all, after the Marauder's treatments, she looked battered, but not scarred.

Gently, so as not to wake her up, James slipped his arms around her, and lifted her onto the sofa. He couldn't take her to the girl's dormitory because, well he was a guy. Carefully arranging her into a comfortable position on the couch, James pulled a threaded blanket with the Gryffindor crest on it, and slipped it over Lily's sleeping form. Stroking a finger once across her cheek, James gave a sad smile and sauntered off to bed.


	2. Chapter 2: The way things went

Chapter 2: The way things went

After that night in the common room, Lily and James acted just like normal. Him teasing, her shouting at him. Both of them secretly loving every second of the numerous quarrels they had. There were times where they would act civil to each other (to the astonishment of the entire school-minus the Marauders)

He would pull pranks on her. She'd end up with bright gold streaks in her hair for two days (he didn't want it longer than that because he remembered how long it took to get the Slytherins' stuff out of her hair.) Personally, he thought gold looked good on her. Of course when he told her that he got a responding

"I will _murder_ you Potter!"

They would continue like this for weeks. Simply because, that's just how things were. He teased, flirted and pranked. She yelled, insulted, and threatened bodily harm. The rest of the student body would watch their fights and think nothing had changed. After all, James always bothered Lily, since their first meeting on the Hogwarts Express. And she was always stubborn. So nothing had changed. Nothing at all. Except, both Lily and James remembered that moment by the fire when he had _chosen_ to help her. Not to flirt or tease her, but because he honestly wanted to, because she needed his help. And that is what struck a chord in Lily's heart. And the memory shoved its way into James' mind every time he saw her. But on the outside, you'd never guess they had ever for a second, acted as friends.

The teachers at Hogwarts prided themselves on knowing their students well. They knew that James Potter was a talented boy with unruly hair and a habit of getting into trouble. They knew Lily Evans was a bright girl who excelled in pretty much all subjects, and radiated an aura of pure kindness. They knew that sometimes the fights the two children held were just an act. A way to appease the crowds of kids in the darkening time. To show a constant in a world of chaos. But, even they didn't see that there was something hidden behind the verbal sparring of Lily Evans and James Potter.

So life went on as usual at Hogwarts. Students went to classes, complained about school work, and watched Lily and James battle it out simply because it was funny, entertaining, and provided a distraction from the war that was about to begin in the world outside the school. And so they fought. He pranked, she yelled. He flirted, she slapped him. And it would continue. Because that was just the way things went.


	3. Chapter 3:Help in surprising packages

A/N: **Bold-memory or quote **_Italics-emphasis_

_**Sorry I haven't updated recently. Just a head's up, this chapter is kinda violent…**_

Chapter 3: Help comes in a surprising package 

3 weeks had passed since Lily and James had spent that golden moment by the fire. And, things had been proceeding in Hogwarts pretty much as normal.

"Sirius, I _really _don't think that's a good idea." Peter's voice trembled slightly.

"What? I think that Evans would really appreciate having her books levitate so she never has to carry them." James shot his best friend an exasperated look.

"Yes, but what _you're _talking about, is that the books float _away _from her. Somehow, I don't think she'll thank any of us for that." Remus pointed out, ever the voice of reason.

"SEE?" James practically shouted. A few students in the corridor turned to look at them. Ignoring them, but lowering his tone, James sighed. He and Sirius had been confined to the school grounds since Sirius was a little too enthusiastic in making love potions, and had spilled it over everyone in his class; including his teacher. James had spent the better part of past 2 days trying to talk Sirius out of taking his impatience out on Lily. Sirius liked Lily, (as a sister obviously, James liked her-so hands off.)He really did. But he needed an outlet and he'd pranked everyone in the school he could possibly do.

"God, I can't wait til the full moon." Sirius muttered staring at sky where the pale white moon shone faintly in the bright blue sky.

"Speak for yourself." Remus murmured as he too looked at the sky. Unlike Sirius, who looked at the sky pleadingly, and hopeful, Remus looked at it with dread and foreboding.

"Ah, brighten up Moony. We've got a while yet." James patted Lupin on the shoulder comfortingly. As the Marauders trotted toward the staircase to the common room, they heard a yell. The next thing they knew, they were all covered in mud. And Lupin who had been in the center of the group was suddenly pulled to the ground, vines wrapping themselves around his arms, legs, and neck. He was choking. While James and Sirius desperately tried to pry the vines from their friend, Peter glanced around looking for their attacker. Students in the hall crowded around and tried to help the Marauders. Managing to loosen the hold of the vines on Remus' necks, the boys sighed in relief. Then, there was a dark chuckling.

"You finally got a little dose of what you deserve. I've been starving for revenge, and it is _so_ sweet." A small group of Slytherins were standing on the top of the staircase. James and Sirius whipped out their wands, determined to get even. But one of the Slytherins was too quick. The two boys were thrown up in the air and against the wall. The crowd of children gasped out as the Sirius and James lay on the ground, paralyzed slightly. The mocking laughter of the Slytherins continued. Meanwhile, the crowd of onlookers seemed to be parting. Soon all the children were to the sides. And in between them stood none other than Lily Evans. Her face neutral, she glanced down at Remus, still gasping for breath, then James and Sirius who were struggling to stand. She then strode forward. Looking the lead Slytherin in the eye, she spoke quietly.

"If you were so hungry, you could have just eaten in the great hall, it's that way." She pointed a finger in the opposite direction.

"Does it look like we want to eat right now ginger?" McNair barked, his dark hair no longer hiding the slight madness in his eyes.

"McNair..." A faint hiss came from behind the 7th year. "I told you…"

"Yeah, well I don't take instructions from a kid smaller than me. Got it?" McNair turned back to the red head. "And now, I've had about enough of you." He held up his wand and leveled it straight at Lily.

James could barely see what was going on. When he finally managed to move enough to put on his glasses, he was astonished. He'd thought he'd heard her voice, but this…Lily Evans was staring up at the very Slytherin who had a passion for torture. He held no sympathy for Muggleborns. And there, standing right in the path of his wand, doing _nothing _was Lily!

"Evans!" He gasped trying vainly to sit up. The girl turned her head slightly to see him. If anything, her eyes seemed to ignite. She turned back to McNair.

"McNair, stop!" The voice from the little gaggle of Slytherins was much louder now that a wand was pointed straight at Lily's head. Hearing the voice, Lily's eyes flew wide open.

A smaller boy had pushed his way to the front of the gang. He had sallow skin and greasy looking black hair that curved in towards his neck, as if itching to strangle him.

"Just let her go." His voice seemed strong but Lily could hear the faint tremor of fear. And that's when Lily snapped.

"I don't need _your _help Severus!" She yelled.

"I'm trying to help you!"

"Well that sounds familiar _doesn't it Severus? _ "**I don't need help from filthy Mudbloods like her!" **Isn't that what you said?"

"Lily, please, I really didn't mean it!"

"Yeah, sure you didn't. Don't tell me it just _slipped out._" The harsh words seemed to burn the boy.

"Lily, _please!" _

"Don't you dare talk to me! And you!" She shouted pointing a finger at McNair. "Hasn't anyone ever told you that the only way to defeat an enemy is face to face? Get down here if you really want to hurt me. Prove your man enough to do it right now!"

Scoffing, McNair and his cronies drifted down the stairs. Then, with a smirk, McNair raised his wand. "Here's to you _Mudblood._" The audience around them gave a collective gasp.

Shouts of outrage came from some of the students. James was seeing red. But he was surprised to see, Sirius Black stand up. His entire frame shaking in fury.

Lily's face twisted up for a second, emotions flickering across her face. Pain, loss, anger, and betrayal.

"Stupefy!" The spell came so fast that no one had even seen her draw out her wand. McNair flew backward. Sitting up, he glared in rage.

"You filthy little- Locomotor Mortis!" But his leg locker curse was deflected.

"Protego!" Lily's legs remained mobile. Her face was now filled with a terrifying determination. She countered with an "Aguamenti!" A large gush of water shot from the end of her wand, hitting McNair straight on before he could deflect.

"That was for Potter!" She yelled; surprising most of the students, James especially. He felt something inside his heart soar.

"Conjunctivitis." The Slytherin gasped but she dodged and shot another spell at him.

"Furnunculus!" Boils sprouted from McNair's face, his fury causing his entire head to turn bright purple. "That one was for Sirius!" The Marauders all exchanged looks aghast. Since when did she call Sirius by his first name?

"Petrificus Totalus!" The spell just missed Lily's head, causing many 'oohs and ahs' among the crowd.

"Incarcerous!" ropes came from thin air and tied McNair up from head to toe. He was trussed up like a turkey. Lily gave a smirk. "Now how does that feel?" She turned, walking towards Remus, helping him up with a worried look. And then a sudden flare seemed to emanate from her. She whirled and shouted "Bombarda!" A mini explosion at the stairs caused the Slytherins to fall backward. Among them was a still conscious Severus Snape. Lily walked slowly forward and glared down at him.

"L-Lily-"The boy stuttered. Whether in fear, anger, or apology no one knew. But that certainly didn't seem to help matters with his ex-best friend.

"And that, that Severus, was for _me." _

With that, the red head trotted back to Lupin. After being reassured that he was ok, she knelt in front of James.

"Rennervate." She spoke quietly, enabling James to move again.

"Evans…" He stared at her, brown eyes meeting green. He could read sadness and pain in her eyes. She wasn't as strong as people thought. She wasn't over the horrendous name her ex-best friend had called her, no matter how it seemed. Unlike her though, Sirius didn't seem to mind letting go of control completely. As Snape and the Slytherins staggered up, James watched in astonishment as his best friend pulled back a fist and slammed it into McNair's nose.

"NEVER call her that name again. Got it?" McNair was cursing as he tried to staunch the blood now flowing from his nose. Sirius rounded on Snape.

"As for _you_, if I EVER catch you near her or us ever again, I'll blast you so hard no one will be able to find the pieces. Am I clear?" Snape gulped audibly. But he managed a faint sneer.

"So Potter's lapdog has a soft spot for his girlfriend; how interesting." Sirius lifted him up by his collar.

"Sirius…" Peter was petrified by the ferocity on his friend's face.

"You listen to me, you slimy, idiotic, _git_-"

"Enough!" Lily had left James's side for the moment. She put her hand on Sirius's arm. "Enough." Her green eyes were gentle and the smile in them startled the Black boy so much, that he dropped Snape to the floor who followed his fellow Slytherins, beating a hasty retreat. After that, the crowd soon dispersed. Lupin was pulling James up from the floor and Peter who had been hiding behind the crowd slipped forward.

"What was all that about then?" Lupin's voice was trained on Sirius.

"You've seen my mother." He stated coolly. "I don't think that anyone deserves to hear that term. He gave Lily a half affectionate-half teasing smile. "And you _certainly _don't deserve it Lils."

"Don't call me Lils." Her voice was less irritated than usual. James thought he could see a faint smile on her face. Pulling her aside as the rest of his friends headed toward the common room, he decided he'd ask her.

"Why did you help us?" She rolled her eyes as if the answer was obvious.

"Because you helped _me_." Her eyes burned into his. "And believe it or not, I don't completely hate you." This statement completely threw him.

"What-"

"You might want to take a shower Potter. You're covered in mud. Aguamenti." A small gush of water hit his hair, releasing clumps of dirt from his black locks. He stood there stunned. And with a smile on her pink lips, Lily Evans walked off towards the library, red hair swinging as she went.

**A/N: I'm SO sorry for not updating sooner! Parts of this chapter seemed fine, and then I'd read them over and realize they sounded wrong. But hopefully you liked this, and I'll probably make another chapter, you guys help me decide. PM me! (And I'd appreciate it if you guys can log in if you have an account. It makes things easier) For people who are reading this as well as my other stories, sorry I'm taking so long updating them. :/ I'll get there. Thanks for reading!**

**~Ri**


	4. Chapter 4:Happy Christmas!

A/N: Hey everyone! Sorry I haven't updated in well, ages. But, I have a special surprise for you all. A new and magical chapter! I hope you enjoy it! Happy Christmas everybody!

**Chapter 4: Happy Christmas!**

_I'm wishing on a star  
>And trying to believe<br>That even though it's far  
>He'll find me Christmas Eve<br>I guess that Santa's busy  
>Cause he's never come around<br>I think of him  
>When Christmas comes to town<em>

_~The Polar Express: "When Christmas comes to town"_

"Hey, you guys are seriously doing _Homework_?" James exclaimed as he stared at Peter and Remus doing their potions homework. "Tomorrow's Christmas!"

"They can't help it James, they're just natural worriers." Sirius chuckled, his jean clad legs dangling over the arm of his chair.

"Come on Moony! Guys, its winter break!"

"If it's such a big deal to relax, why aren't you and Sirius back at your place?" Remus spoke mildly.

"Mom and Dad wanted to go to Grandma's on Christmas, and all the relatives that I don't know will be there. Sirius and I told them that we'd try spending our Christmas at Hogwarts this year."

"Alright, I'm done." Remus got up, stretched his long arms, his face soon relaxing in a smile. "Peter, I think we've done enough today." Peter jumped off his books like a rocket going to the moon.

"So what do you want to do then?" He squeaked excitedly. "Gobstones? Wizard Chess? Quidditch mini?"

"No, I'm going down to the Great Hall; I want to see how the tree looks."

"They won't be done with it yet mate." Sirius said.

"I don't care. It's always amazing to watch."

So, the trio trotted down the stairs from the dormitory, all three of them with happy smiles on their faces. When they finally reached their destination, they stopped and stared.

"No matter how many times I see this tree, it never ceases to amaze me." Remus's eyes were shining with awe.

"No argument from me." James too, was watching the ginormous tree getting dressed for its special debut on Christmas. The dark green pine tree was tall, it's tip just a foot or two beneath the ceiling. Professor Flitwick was overseeing the decorating of the branches, as students worked together to arrange ornaments of all shapes and sizes high and low on the tree. Some children would gather the ornaments, and the others would use a levitating charm to place the ornaments in the proper spot.

Taking a seat at the Gryffindor table, which was, at the moment, pretty much empty of people, the Marauders continued to watch the decorating. After a cursory glance at the students helping out, Sirius spotted a familiar head of flaming hair.

"Hey, it's Evans. I should've figured she'd be helping out." Sirius said. "She always did love Transfiguration."

"I can still beat her though." James chuckled, slightly smug. "By the way, why is she here? I don't remember seeing her here last Christmas. Doesn't she usually not stay for Christmas?"

Remus's face grew sober for a second. Then, with a quick shake of his head, he shrugged. "Search me. I don't know."

Sirius, James, and Peter all turned toward him, their eyes slanted.

"What? I really don't know. Either way it's not our business."

"Hey Potter!" James jumped in surprise. "Are you going to help or not?" Lily was now facing him, her cheeks pink from exertion. Like Remus, she wore a green sweater, though on hers there were snowflakes around the bottom. Wearing green jeans which stood out against her hair, she looked rather like an elf. Blinking, James gave his thousand watt grin.

"Yeah we'll be there in a minute." As soon as she turned back to her work, James's face turned red. "I just agreed with her. There has got to be a cosmic rule against that…"

"Cos' you were always one for keeping to the rules." Sirius shook his head, his shoulder length hair swinging. "Well, come on then." Without further ado, the Marauder strode towards Flitwick and Lily.

"Alright, Mary, lift up that silver orb would you?" Lily called. Mary MacDonald, a fellow Gryffindor grabbed a massive sphere, her wand hovering to keep it from falling. Her thin arms seemed tired though. Seeing he was needed, Sirius set his own hover charm, helping her hold it. Mary's chocolate eyes flashed towards Sirius and she cast him a faint smile and a nod of thanks. It was this girl who had caused Sirius to fall from the bleachers that day. Not that she would ever know. Together, he and Mary relayed the glimmering sphere to Lily, who sent it gently swaying up towards the middle of the tree. When it was correctly latched, she gave a sigh of pride.

"Can I take a break Lily? I've been at this for hours." Mary had been one of the first to help set up.

"Of course. I'll be up in a little bit." Lily gave her friend a pat on the shoulder, and Mary walked off, her black hair swinging at her hips. She took a place at the Gryffindor table and within minutes, was fast asleep. Laughing under her breath, Lily turned towards Flitwick.

"What's next Professor?" James beat her to the question.

"All we have left is the star." The Star was the most important part of the tree, no matter where you celebrated Christmas. And at Hogwarts, it was definitely special. "I shall need all of you to help." The short Charm's professor gazed at the Marauders and Lily. They all nodded in agreement.

"Alright. On the count of three, I want all of you to cast a hover charm on the star, okay?" Taking a deep breath, the short teacher began to count. "One, Two, Three!"

"Wingardium Leviosa!" The voices yelled in chorus. The shining gilded star slowly floated to the top of the tree, shimmering and flickering in the light from the floating candles. Cautiously navigating the star to the top, the 5 teens gently set it to the top of the tree. While Lily, James, and Sirius held the star in place, Remus, the newly awake Mary as well as Peter tied it snugly to the tree with thick garlands.

"Well done!" Flitwick applauded, nearly falling off his little stand in relief. "Well done all." Lily and Mary high-fived each other, while the Marauders nudged and ruffled each other's hair, they were done.

By the time everyone had gotten back to the common room, the whole place was decorated for Christmas. Garlands clung to the shining ebony banister. Star shaped cookies were on platters around the room. Everyone minus Mary (Who'd gone to find her friend Ellen) plopped down on the ever familiar sofa. Leaning against the soft cushions, Lily sighed.

"Thanks for your help guys." She said it quietly, but with no biting remarks. Sirius stared at her for a moment before responding.

"No problem Lily-flower. It was our genuine pleasure."

"Don't call me Lily-flower." Lily groaned. "Lils is bad enough. Don't you _dare _call me Lily-flower."

"Of course ma'am." Sirius retorted cheekily.

Lily's response was chucking a pillow, hitting Sirius square in the face, successfully knocking him off the arm of the sofa. Too tired to move, James remained on the sofa next to Lily as his friends went to get food for everyone. The clock began to strike 12. Lily, who had fallen asleep, awoke to find she'd been dozing on James's shoulder. She then, accidentally woke James up as she shifted slightly away from him.

"It's midnight." Lily heard him whisper. His eyes flickered upward to see mistletoe hanging from the ceiling above him and Lily.

"Hey Evans." He recaptured her attention as she'd been gazing at the grandfather clock, still striking midnight. She turned her gaze back to him, her emerald eyes shining in the dancing candle light.

James then leaned towards her. "Happy Christmas."

Their lips met. Outside, the snowflakes danced over Hogwarts, announcing the arrival of the holiday.


	5. Chapter 5: Truths and Lies

**Chapter 5: Truths and Lies**

It had been a month since the kiss and the animosity between Lily and James had turned into an outright war. While James could often be seen trying to play pranks on his unsuspecting classmates, or plotting schemes against the Slytherins (He still hadn't forgiven Snape, McNair and their cronies for their attack on Lily and Remus) it was clear his heart wasn't in it. As for Lily, her way of coping with the searing kiss on Christmas was the same method she'd used to combat the slowly rising feelings for James Potter developing in her chest: denial. While James was even more eager than usual to please or impress her, Lily was the exact opposite. While James ran hot, emotions all over the place, Lily was an iceberg, an impenetrable wall of denial and self-loathing.

_He kissed me! And I _let _him kiss me! _Shaking her scarlet tresses in disgust, Lily looked up from her Transfiguration homework. She sighed as she realized she'd been reading the same page over and over for an hour. That wretched Potter wouldn't even leave her thoughts long enough for her to do her homework!

"Damn him!" Her screech echoed slightly in the still courtyard. Only a few other students had attempted to brave the chill of the February evening, so her yell went largely ignored. Lily had to stifle the urge to hit something and attempted to focus on her breathing. _Don't let him do this to you Lily, it was just one kiss. _

"Evans! What a surprise!" Lily gave a small yelp, whirling to find Sirius Black suddenly right behind her.

"What the hell was that for?!"

"What was what for?" The sincere tone of his voice was thrown off by the twinkling of his eyes.

"Never, sneak up on me again." Lily demanded, trying desperately to hold onto the composure she'd abandoned.

"Why so tense Lily-flower?" Sirius teased, scanning her pale features. There were deep circles under her eyes, and the once fiery tone was dulled to mere annoyance. She looked, he realized, almost as tired as James.

"I'm not tense. And don't call me Lily-flower." She snapped halfheartedly, picking up her books that had fallen in her fright. Sirius bent down to help her, and he knew something was wrong the minute she didn't tell him she didn't require his assistance.

"Look, I don't know what happened between you two, but you need to work it out." The seriousness in his voice startled Lily. It took her a minute to remember she hadn't told anyone about the kiss.

"I don't know what you're-"

"Lily," Sirius pulled her to her feet and her emerald orbs met his sapphire ones, and she felt a sudden wave of exhaustion. Pretending was just so tiring. "I don't know what happened, or how, but you should know that James is just as much of a mess as you." Her head whipped up in disbelief. "I mean it Evans, he won't tell us what happened, but I've got eyes of my own. You're both suffering. And I think you owe it to yourselves to try to resolve this…" He waved his hand trying to find the proper word and failing "thing that's going on between you."

Lily sighed, and leaned back against the wall. "If only it were that simple."

"How do you know it isn't?" Sirius uttered curiously.

"Because in my experience emotions tend to make everything more complicated." She murmured, thoughtfully biting her pinky nail.

"Well," Sirius gave his famously charming grin and gave Lily a cheeky wink, "whatever you decide, no matter what happens, I've got both your and James's backs!" With that said, the enigmatic playboy strolled off, whistling in the cool air.

* * *

><p>James Potter was miserable. He'd spent the past two hours staring aimlessly out the frost-coated window giving no more than the occasional sigh. Something had sucked the life out of him. <em>Damn it Potter, get over it. It was just a kiss; don't lose your marbles over one kiss! <em>But he couldn't help it. Ever since his lips had touched Lily's, she seemed to be everywhere he looked. All he could see was red and green, no matter how hard he tried to forget her. And oh, how he had tried. He'd thrown himself into pranks and schoolwork, desperate to think of anything but the feel of her soft lips and the scent of her hair. And he'd failed.

A sense of hopelessness washed over James as he realized that he may have screwed up any chance he'd had. They'd just started becoming friends, and he'd just been unable to help himself. And now, it was as if they were strangers. Lily didn't yell, or scream or rage. Sometimes, James wished that she did, if only because then he would know she was thinking of him, and the emotions were directed towards him. But now whenever he so much as looked at her, she wouldn't respond. She'd completely frozen him out. And he didn't know what to do.

Putting his head in his hands, James sat back on the sofa in front of the common room fire. Most everyone else was at dinner, but he simply hadn't been able to work up an appetite. _I ruined everything. _He fought the pressing urge to break down, and kicked the leg of the chair in front of him weakly.

The creak of the common room entrance opening startled him from his painful reverie.

"James?" It was her! Even as James fought to keep his composure, a part of him thrilled at the way his name sounded on her lips. Oh it felt wonderful. Lily came into view, and it was as if the rest of the world simply fell away. All he could see was her. Her fiery mane, her sparkling green eyes, the mellifluous sound of her voice, the scent of strawberries and clean linen infiltrated his senses and he felt his carefully constructed walls crumble.

"Are you okay?" Lily edged forward, and James snapped painfully back to reality as he realized she was laden down with two filled dinner plates.

"Yeah I'm fine." He forced a small smile, and ruffled his hair, trying desperately to dispel the tension surrounding the two of them.

Seemingly immune to the awkwardness, Lily set one of the heavy dishes carefully on his lap, then plopped herself down on the sofa next to him.

"You look like hell." She observed casually, taking a bite of the cherry tart in her palm, a small bit of jelly dripping to her chin.

With those words, James simply came undone. He laughed as if he'd been told the world's funniest joke. A great, booming chuckle that rang beautifully in the cozy common room. Still sniggering a little, James opened his slightly wet eyes to see a bemused Lily, chin coated in jelly, eyeing him as if he were a edgy hippogriff and she wasn't sure of how to calm him. This sent him into another spiral of laughter that took several minutes to fade. When he was done, he picked up his fork, and speared a piece of turkey before nibbling thoughtfully.

"You don't look so hot yourself Evans." He fired back, mouth full.

Lily couldn't help it. A breath-taking smile swept over her features as she watched James devour the dinner she'd brought him as if he'd never eat again.

"Yeah, I haven't been sleeping well." She said with forced nonchalance. James could tell she was nervous by the way her delicate fingers were twirling a lock of her hair anxiously.

_I make her nervous. _He didn't know whether he should feel pride or worry at this discovery. _Lily's never nervous. _He found himself desperately wishing he could make her understand just how incredibly flustered she made him feel.

"I haven't either." His eyes stayed on her lithe figure, scrutinizing, trying to see where this conversation was headed. Suddenly, Lily turned to him; her emerald eyes pleading as she instinctively took his hand. His fingers tightened around them, adoring the sensation.

"I know I must have hurt you dreadfully running away like that." She spoke quietly, as if even a decibel louder would break this perfect bubble they'd created. "I guess I was scared." She grinned ruefully. "I don't cope with cowardice well."

"You weren't a coward!" James defended immediately. "I should never have kissed you." He swallowed hard, eyes closing for a moment before they bored into her gorgeous verdant orbs once more. "It wasn't fair to you, and I'm sorry."

She'd thought she could do this. Lily felt his words hit home, and her chest ached.

"You're sorry for kissing me?" She whispered, breaking eye contact and staring sightlessly into the fireplace, as if the dancing flames held the answers to the universe.

_No, no I'm not. _James thought, and he fought for the strength to continue. He couldn't lose his new found friendship with Lily. He just couldn't. He couldn't be that selfish where she was concerned. He would smother his feelings for her, if friendship was all he could get. And maybe, one day he'd be able to look into her eyes and have his heart not skip a beat. Maybe one day he'd be able to hug her in friendship and not want to get on his knees and beg, beg for any scrap of love that she would give him. But he doubted it.

"Yes. I ruined our friendship, and I'm sorry." He choked out the words, praying that he hadn't lost her forever simply because he couldn't live without her.

"I see."

_Was that hurt in her voice? _James thought incredulously. She couldn't possibly have-she didn't want him to-was she _crying? _

"Evans?" Shaking her head slightly, Lily tried to wipe her eyes inconspicuously. _Damn him for making her cry. Damn him for making her like him. Damn him for everything. _

"I'm fine." Her voice trembled slightly and James felt as if someone had just staked him in the heart. She was crying. And it was his fault.

"No, you're not." He took her hands gently from her face and brushed away her tears with his thumbs, caressing her face soothingly. "Was it something I said? I didn't mean to offend you, honest I didn't." A watery grin edged on her lips before she opened her eyes.

"I know. It wasn't anything you said." She lied, trying to fight the urge to lean into his palm that was still stroking her cheek.

"Liar." James pinched the soft rosy skin beneath his fingers and tried to battle the whirlwind of emotions storming inside him. _Why was she crying? _"Now spill."

Suddenly enraged, Lily lurched to her feet and began pacing frantically.

"How dare you! How dare you do this to me?"

"Do what to you?" James asked baffled.

"How dare you kiss me and then apologize? How dare you act so calm and unaffected then be so kind! How dare you make me feel this way?!" Her shouts were getting progressively louder as her pace increased.

A flutter of what felt like hope sprang unbidden in James's heart.

"Feel like what Evans? How do I make you feel?" She whirled on him, the fury in her eyes damning. Lily furious was spectacular. Her usually bright eyes turned swampy and narrowed to slits. Her hair whipped violently, as if struggling to break free of something. She was all light and rage and James thought he had never seen someone so beautiful in all his life.

"You make me want to murder you!" She shrieked. "You make me want to laugh, and cry and sing all at the same time! How can you do that to someone and then apologize? It's not-!" Her next words were cut off by James as he yanked her to his chest and kissed her smack on the lips.

The storm of rage and hurt and pain that had just been swirling inside her calmed immediately, to be replaced by a spark of hope and a flicker of desire. _So he wasn't sorry. _

"I lied." James gasped breathlessly as they both came up for air, leaning his forehead against hers and closing his eyes, praying it wasn't all a dream. He stepped back and held Lily by her shoulders, staring straight into her confused face.

"You what?" She queried slightly dazed.

"I lied." _Oh how I lied. _"I'm not sorry I kissed you. I'm not sorry for any of it. I'm not sorry I kissed you, I'm not sorry I made you laugh, and I'm not sorry I love you!"

The last words bubbled over his lips before he could take them back, and as he stared hopefully at Lily, he prayed that he wouldn't lose her.

"You…love me?" A warm tingly feeling was spreading through Lily like the sensation of chocolate after a dementor attack. Without consciously acknowledging it, she had stepped closer to James, and lifted a hand to his cheek. He closed his eyes and leaned into it slightly, cherishing the smooth, cool, feeling of her palm on his skin.

"Yes." He sighed slightly. "I do."

"Well then," Lily's matter-of-fact tone startled him, and his eyes flashed open, his hand keeping hers pressed to his face. "That's a lucky thing. Otherwise this would've been really awkward." So saying, she stood on tip-toe and pressed her lips once more to James'.

When they finally broke apart, they were both breathing heavy, and James's eyes were wide as saucers.

"Evans?"

"Yeah?"

"I hope you realize I'm never letting you go now." And before she could respond, he pulled her into his arms and spun her around before peppering her face with kisses.

"I can live with that." Her laughter rang loud and joyful as James tackled her to the floor and they shared another bruising kiss.

Their story was never going to be an easy one, but they both knew that easy wouldn't have ever been enough.

**A/N: ****Well. I don't really know how I feel about that ending, I liked bits and I didn't like other bits. So let me know what you think! And I'm so so SO sorry I haven't updated any of my fics recently. I just couldn't get past any of the writers blocks for them. Until now. So I guess that's it. I hope you liked my story, and thank you SO much for reading and reviewing. A Mess of Pickles, my loyal friend thanks for all the advice, and I hope you guys check out my other stories! **


End file.
